


heaven

by meltingme



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: But it’s really soft, Church Sex, Confessional, Corruption, Cum Eating, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Religion, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Smut, amish boy! jisung, blowjob, so... jisung cums on himself uwu, thats also really soft, they actually don’t have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingme/pseuds/meltingme
Summary: jisung has seen a phone twice in his life.or, where jisung finds a phone in his amish house and he finds filthy messages between his cousin and minho, a boy who’s known cause he ran away from home. while he’s reading, a video call from minho interrupts him.





	heaven

jisung has seen a phone twice in his life.

the first time was when, one or two weeks ago, he had an appendicitis and his little town’s doctor convinced his parents to bring him to the nearest hospital. he was then rushed to surgery and he had to stay in the hospital for two or three days. there, he met a boy named hyunjin who had a phone and he told jisung about all the things he was missing, about the world outside his little aimish village in ohio. they talked about so many things in those days (mostly at night, when their parents weren’t there), and leaving that hospital room was the most painful thing jisung ever did. from that day, he started questioning himself about the way he was living. he always knew he didn’t belong there, he always wanted to visit the outside world, even before finding out how good the outside world seemed to be.

the second time he saw a phone was when he was eating with his family and his mum asked him to light the stove (the only modern device they were allowed to use). the stove was in the living room, next to their chimney, near the only electrical outlet his house had. when he lit the stove, jisung looked behind it noticing a weird wire on the ceiling. he found a white wire next to the electrical outlet, and it immediately remembered him of the phone’s charger hyunjin had. jisung immediately searched for whatever the wire was connected to and he found a little cotton pocket, inside which there was a phone and a pair of earphones.

“jisung dear, is everything okay with the stove?” he heard his mum calling him from the dining room, so he immediately put the little pocket back behind the stove. his heart was beating so fast as he walked back to his family. 

why was there a phone in his house? whose phone was it? this was all he could think about while sitting in front of his dinner. 

“do you feel sick, dear?” asked his mum, distracting him from his thoughts.

“no, mum, i’m just a little tired” said jisung, realizing that he hasn’t eaten anything since he saw that phone. 

“you still need to recovery from the surgery, son, you can go to sleep if you want” said his dad. his dad was a really really gentle man, unlike the other aimish men in that town. his dad wasnt strict as his friends’ dads, and jisung was so grateful for his family.

“thank you so much, dad” said jisung, before standing up. 

“goodnight son, don’t forget your evening prayer” said his mum, with a big smile.

“i won’t, thank you for the dinner, and goodnight” said jisung before standing up.

jisung walked past the stove and stared at it, knowing what was behind it. he was about to climb the first stair, but he decided to go back. he took the little cotton pocket and ran up the stairs, reaching his room and closing the door, locking himself inside his room. he sit on his bed, staring at the pocket and then at the payer book on his bedside table, the one he was supposed to read in that moment. his eyes fell on the pocket again. the only thought of missing his evening prayer to use that phone was making his heart beat so fast. he felt so free, so rebel.

he opened the pocket and took the phone. what he would find next was very, very different from the payer book who was waiting for him to pick it.

while jisung was observing the screen, looking at the cute wallpaper, a “notification” -hyunjin used to call it that way- came up. it said “lixie, are you there?”

lixie? as in.. felix? his cousin? so the phone was his cousin’s? his cousin had a phone? he always looked like a perfect aimish young boy, why did he have a phone? where did he buy it? 

then, jisung noticed something else. the message was sent by someone called “minho<3”. jisung knew minho, too. he used to live in the village like them, but he wasn’t as the other boys. he used to wear his shirt untucked. there were rumors he wasn’t a virgin anymore. every mom warned their kids about him, until the year before when, after his eighteenth birthday, he disappeared. no one never found him, no one tried to find him. his parents seemed to ignore their son’s disappearance. there were a lot of legends about his story, people said he kidnapped by the Devil, jisung’s mom used that story to scary his little brother and behave. “you don’t wanna end up like that boy Satan stole, right?” she used to said. clearly, that wasnt the truth.

jisung should’ve taken it as an hint. minho wasnt a good boy, jisung was never allowed to talk to him when he was younger, nor did his cousin. 

but jisung was too curious, so he clicked the message. he scrolled the chat to see some older messages. the last message from felix was dating back to three days before, when felix slept at jisung’s. jisung froze reading it.

you: can i come

come? where? jisung scrolled the chat, reading older messages to understand what they were talking about.

minho<3: you know, i really think its pathetic  
minho<3: you got hard for nothing and now you’re talking about how you’re touching yourself thinking about me  
minho<3: but it doesn’t seem like i asked you  
minho<3: did i, lixie?  
minho<3: do you think i care about a needy whore like you?

touching himself? but that couldn’t be possible. he wasn’t allowed to, it was a really bad thing to do, it was something created by satan to make people sin. that’s what her mum told him when, at the age of eleven, he was caressing himself in the bath and his mum found out. her words was all he could hear. jisung was frozen, and he knew so well he shouldn’t, but he kept reading.

minho<3: you’re so nasty for doing that at your uncles’ house  
minho<3: imagine if they cought you  
minho<3: imagine if they saw how much of a slut you are  
minho<3: you would like it do much, wouldn’t you? seeing the disgust in your family’s eyes if they saw you begging me to fuck you harder  
minho<3: try doing what we talked about today

the young boy felt shivers all over his body, he felt a strange pain at the back of his stomach. he crossed his bare legs under his white nightgown. he couldn’t stop reading those messages, and he wasnt even realizing that he was feeling like that time in the bath again. he couldn’t even understand everything he was reading, there were words he never heard, but all he knew was that those words were having a weird effect on him.

you: feels good  
you: si hood minho  
you: i wanna do this forwver  
you: fuck minho it feels so good  
you: it feels like heaveb

minho<3: are you using your fingers?  
minho<3: god i wanna ruin you so bad lixie  
minho<3: wanna fuck you till you cry  
minho<3: you wouldn’t be able to walk the day after  
minho<3: i want you to feel me again everytime you move  
minho<3: i want you to remember how good it felt minho<3: want it to be the only thing you can think about for days

jisung whimpered. he should be ashamed for reading those things, he should be disgusted. he was supposed to pray, but he just couldn’t stop reading those nasty things, hoping no one would find out.

but then, he was interrupted by a video call. jisung knew what it was, hyunjin’s friends used to video call him a lot. seeing himself in the screen scared him so much, so he just touched a button hoping it would be the right one to hang up. instead, he saw the image of his face getting smaller, replaced by minho’s face. 

jisung threw the phone on his bed, not knowing what to do.

“who are you?” said the phone.

“sssh, my parents will hear you!” whispered jisung, looking at it.

“okay.. who are you?” whispered the phone. the younger took the phone and sat back, resing on his bed’s headboard. he pointed the phone to the ceiling so the other boy couldn’t see him. jisung could only stare at the screen, looking at minho’s face. the first thing he thought was that his face changed a lot. now his hair was blue, his eyes looked darker, maybe because of the weird black line painted on his eyelid.

“you stole lixie’s phone?” asked the boy through the phone, since jisung hasn’t answered his last question.

“no... i’m his cousin” whispered jisung. his gaze wandered from the phone’s screen to the door, from the door to the phone’s screen. he was scared someone would catch him using a phone to talk to the most disreputable boy his little town has ever seen, even if he locked himself in his room.

“are you jisung? really? let me look at you! i haven’t seen in like.. an year?” said minho.

“ssh! they will hear you!” whispered jisung. his hands were shaking.

“oh, felix always uses his earphones when he calls me, i think he keeps them in the pocket i gave him, do you know what earphones are?” asked minho. he had such a low voice. jisung couldn’t stop feeling chills all over his body.

he immediately looked at the pocket on his bed. he reached for it and put one of the two earphones inside his ear, while he connected the wire to the phone.

when he looked back at the phone, minho was fixing his pillow. in that moment jisung realized minho was laying on a bad, and he wasn’t wearing any shirt.

“are you still there?” asked minho. jisung couldnt say anything, he was so embarrassed. he was overwhelmed by so many emotions. he was scared, excited, confused. he just hummed.

“lixie left his phone at your house, didnt he? he really wants to be cought” giggled minho. jisung remembered one of his messages said a similar thing, so he started asking himself why would he say something like that to felix. it was a little rude, wasnt it? so why it looked like felix was enjoying it? 

“i remember you were shy, jisungie, i see nothing changed since i left” and that was true. jisung has always been a shy boy, he never talked to minho. he always stared at him from afar, silently envying his courage. 

“i bet your face changed a lot, tho. puberty must’ve hit you like a truck, am i right? c’mon, let me see! you’re looking at me, but i’m only looking at your ceiling” said minho. he had such a persuasive voice. jisungie pointed tha phone to his face without even realizing it. he saw himself in the screen. his hair were a little longer and curly, his face was more nature.

“oh, look at you! you seem like another person, i like your hair like that, you look really pretty. you’re eighteen now, right?” asked minho with a big smile.

“oh, thank you.. i’m turning eighteen in some days” whispered jisung, while his cheeks were blushing because of the older’s complement.

“wow.. you looked like a little kid when i left, and now you look like a boy who’s ready to marry someone. did your parents already chose someone for you?” asked minho, pushing his black hair back with one hand.

“oh.. they didn’t, they think it’s too early” said jisung. he really wasn’t ready to marry.

“you’re so lucky, jisungie. i had to run away because my parents wanted me to marry a girl, and now everyone thinks i’m the devil. but i really couldn’t marry a girl” said minho. he looked different. of course jisung could see a little bit of sadness in his eyes, but he looked happy. he looked much more happy than how he was. jisung remembered that minho always looked really sad and melancholic, he has never seen minho smile like that.

“why not?..” jisung knew the answer, so why did he ask?

“oh, cause i don’t like girls at all. i love boys, like so much, i like rebellious boys like me, and i like innocent and pretty boys like you, but i think you already know that” jisung blushed even more. why was minho talking like that?

“how could i know?” he shyly asked.

“cause you were reading my messages with felix” 

“i wasn’t, what are you talking about?” said jisung. his heart was beating so fast he was sure minho could hear it through the phone.

“you were. i sent you some messages and it said you saw them, but you didnt text back. you were in the chat, and judging from the way you just blushed i think you were reading about me and felix sexting” teased minho.

“sexting?..” asked jisung, confused. he has never heard a word like that.

“wanna fuck you till you cry” said minho, with a relaxed voice, as he was talking about what he did during his day.

minho giggled looking at how jisung blushed again. he looked like he was holding his breath, and he looked really confused.

“that means sexting, jisungie. what felix and i were doing was sexting. and you read that, didnt you?” teased again minho.

“it was just the last think you two talked about. i didnt mean to, sorry..” whispered jisung, with a really insecure voice. he thought minho would get mad at him, but instead he giggled again.

“sorry for what? dont tell me it turned you on!” teased minho, because he was finding out how cute jisung was when he blushed. what he wasn’t expecting at all was to see jisung swallow, without saying a word. 

“fuck, you did, didn’t you? oh no.. now you’re going to hell, too.” giggled minho. jisung felt chills in the zone around his crotch again. if what his religion said was true, God was watching him as he was sinning. but jisung was realizing how bad he liked that feeling, with his heart beating in fear and excitement. he always knew he wasn’t born to live like his parents, and thats why he was so envious of how minho lived, with his shirt untucked, with his messy hair, being known because he was not a good young aimish boy at all. and thats why, now, jisung cared more about that boy than about what God was thinking about him. that was his chance.

“is he.. your boyfriend?” asked jisung, trying to derail the conversation, so minho wouldn’t know how much jisung liked that.. sexting.

“lixie? oh no, he’s my bestfriend, i just help him when to jerk off, waiting for him to confess to his crush”

“how do you know each other? i’ve never seen you talking when you still lived here” whispered jisung. his hands was on his knee, drawing immaginary circles on his skin covered with his nightgown. 

“you know the little church on the riverside, the one they stopped using cause they built a bigger church near my old house? well.. young kids usually meet there at night, they drink cheap alcohol and they fuck in the confessional. basically, they do everything god prohibits in his house. when i have nothing to do, i come to see how my old friends are doing. i met lixie’s in one of those nights, he was there cause he heard some of his classmates talking about what happens in that little church at nighy and he was curious. we became best friends and i bought him a phone so we could talk everyday” explained minho.

“does that happen every night.. like.. are people there right now?” jisung was shocked. he always thought that his town was a perfect aimish place, where everyone was happy living a life in the name of religion and its rules. he couldnt imagine that, not so far away from where he lived, people were doing all the things he was never allowed to do. all the things that would’ve sent him to hell.

“i dont think so, they usually do that on sundays. i was thinking about dropping by tomorrow. why are you asking, jisungie, you wanted to go?” and again, minho teased jisung with a mischievous tone. a tone that never failed to make jisung blush.

“its just that... this life is so boring. i don’t think id like to spend my life in this house, marrying someone im not in love with, having kids and force them to live in this place. if i’ll ever have children, i want them to choose how to live their lives, and i wish i could do that too” why was jisung opening his heart to minho? they weren’t even talking about that, jisung just brought that topic into the conversation without a reason. he never talked to anyone about those thoughts since he started reflecting about that topic, after meeting hyunjin. he never dared to tell his parents he didn’t want to live there anymore, that would only hurt them. how could he do something like that to them? he didn’t want his parents to be seen as bad parents, because thats how people in his town talked about minho’s parents. jisung loved his family, and he thought he was willing to live an unhappy life instead of hurting them.

“when i ran away i felt so happy, you know? for all my life i felt like a lion who has been kept in a cage, but that night, with my little backpack, sneaking out my room, i really felt free. i could finally live the life i dreamed of for so long, but.. it wasnt that easy. the world outside that town is beautiful, but really really mean. i was a little rebellious, but i was so naive. i.. went through a lot. im not trying to scare you or anything, im still happy i ran away, its just... when you live in an amish town you are in a cage: you cant do a lot of things, you’re not really living, but you are safe. you can leave your door unlocked, no one would ever hurt you. people outside that town cant wait to destroy you, and you just need to understand if you’re ready to suffer to live a real life” explained minho. while talking, he was looking at something behind his phone. he looked so brooding, remembering his past, opening his heart too, like jisung did two minutes before.

“i think nothing would hurt more than living trapped in a life you don’t want to live” whispered jisung. minho looked at the phone again; jisung looked like his younger self. minho could see some religious painting on the wall behind him, similar to the one he had in his room, he could see he was wearing something that looked like the nightgown he used to wear at night, too.

“and how’s the life you want to live like?” asked minho, casually wetting his dry lips with his tongue. of course jisung didnt miss that, and of course it sent shivers down his spine.

“i don’t know... i never thought about it. how’s your life?”

“oh, well, my life is pretty good now. i work in a library, i have a little flat.. like.. an apartment , you know? its in the suburb of cincinnati, not so far away from there. im currently single, and i never had a serious relationship, i have three lovely cats which i love more than my life, and im just.. really, really happy” said minho, with a big smile. 

“oh.. and what about the things you can do now.. like, i don’t know, parties, the television, concerts, things like that” asked jisung. he was really curious of all the things hyunjin mentioned him, things he didnt even knew existed two weeks ago.

“parties are boring, alcohol is boring too. i don’t like it cause it makes me sad, and i don’t really like the music they play at parties. television is cool, even if we have cooler things than that now. concert are one of the best things ever, when you’ll run away from that place i will take you to see one, there are only a few things better than concerts”

“like.. sex?” instinctively asked jisung. he heard hyunjin talking about it with one of his friends, and when he asked about what it was, he just said it was “like procreating, but better, the best thing god created”, and that seemed like what minho and felix were talking about before felix forgot his phone at jisung’s house.

“yes, like sex. how do you know about these things? you’re not innocent as it seems, uh?” giggled minho.

“its just that.. i had to stay in hospital for some days and my roommate wasn’t from here, we talked about a lot of things including that, he told me its the best god created or something like that”

“your roommate was right. if god existed, sex would be the best thing he created. you aren’t allowed to even think about it, right?”

“well, no.. you know how it works, you only do that to procreate with your wife, it doesn’t have to feel good, bla bla bla” whispered jisung, looking at his door. what would his parents think about him if they knew he was talking about it in that way?

“bullshits. you can have sex with whoever you want, you just need consent. and there are a lot ways to do it, it can be with boys, with girls, it can be sweet and slow, or just rough, and it never bores you if you find the right person. i dont why you should prohibit something that feels so good” explained minho. jisung could feel his words, he knew minho wasn’t lying. he was just really curious to try it, since it seeme to be so good.

“has felix ever..?” he asked. he didnt know why he was asking that, he just wanted to know more, he wanted to feel good as felix felt that night, texting -sexting- with minho. he wanted to feel like heaven, too.

“oh no, hes still a little virgin boy. its been some months since i started helping him when he feels a little turned on” whispeder minho. 

“oh.. i see” jisung felt a little embarrassed. of course he wanted to talk about it, he wanted minho to help him too, he just didnt know how to ask. luckily for him, minho wasn’t shy at all.

“have you ever tried? i mean, touching yourself” he asked. 

“when i was eleven.. i was having a bath, my parents dont let me have it cause they say baths waste water, but they know how much i like it so they let me do it when i feel sick and things like that.. i didnt even realize i was feeling like that, i didn’t even realize i was.. doing that, until my mom found out. she got really angry at me, saying things you could imagine. so i never dared to do it again” explained jisung. while talking, he could not look at minho. he was too embarrassed, so his gaze wandered around his room, as he nervously played with the earphones’ wire.

“would you like to?” asked minho. jisung finally looked at the phone. minho had a little smile, as if he knew what was in jisung’s mind, as if he could read his thoughts.

jisung just nodded, and minho decided to tease him a little bit.

“oh i see, i guess i should hang up then” whispered minho, raising one eyebrow.

“oh.. i... yeah” jisung was so embarrassed and also... disapponted. what was he thinking about? minho was practically a stranger, they never talked, how could jisung think that he would help him?

“im just kidding, jisungie, just wanted you to ask me to help you like i do with your cousin” giggled minho, seeing how disappointed jisung seemed. how could he leave the younger all alone in a situation like that? 

“oh.. i.. can you do that?” asked jisung. he didn’t know where he found the courage to actually ask him that. 

“do what?” minho teased again. jisung noticed and smiled, he was already enjoying it.

“can you help me like you do with felix?” asked jisung while looked down at the earphones he was playing with.

“you finally asked! thought you’d never did” said minho, making jisung giggle. even if he was in a strange situation, the younger felt comfortable. minho was just so easy to talk to.

“do you think you’d feel embarrassed if i looked at you? we can turn this into a normal call, its important for you to feel relaxed” asked minho, with a gentle tone. completely different from how he talked to felix.

jisung tried to imagine touching himself while minho was watching him and, for the hundreth time in that night, he felt chills all over his body. for an unknown reason, that didn’t look like a bad idea.

“no, i think it would be fine” whispered jisung. minho smiled, he hoped the younger would answer like that.

“oh, okay.. now i want you to lay down and do exactly what a tell you, and i know you really dont like people telling you what to do, but i promise you it’ll feel so good if you’ll listen to me, okay?” minho’s voice was even lower than before, and jisung couldn’t do anything but lay down as the boy told him to. he lied on his side, leaning the phone on the pillow near his own, so minho could see his face.

“we can stop at any time, dont be afraid to talk to me, okay?” jisung hummed, smiling at the kindness minho was using with him.

“you’re wearing a nightgown, right?”. jisung nodded.

“oh, you must look so pretty dressed like that, i really wish i could see it, it would be so fun to tease you slipping my hand under it” jisung closed his eyes listening to minho’s words. it felt like he was whispering them at his ear, like he was there with him.

“i want you to do that, exactly like i would do if i was there. i want you to softly caress your skin, i want you to stroke your hips, your waist, your legs. only these points, mh? and it has to be really slow” of course, jisung religiously followed his instructions. minho was right, jisung hated to be ordered around, but in that case his boody seemed to move even without him wanting it to. he just couldn’t help but doing what minho was telling him to do.

“now i want you to suck your finger” whispered minho.

“what?” why would jisung do that? 

“just the tip of it, trust me” jisung hesitated, but then he slowly brought his hand near his mouth. he moved his gaze away from minho, cause he was a little embarrassed, and he gently wrapped his lips around the tip of his index finger. he slowly sucked on it, wetting his skin with his tongue. 

when he looked at minho again, his gaze was pointed under his camera. jisung understood the older was probably staring at his mouth and that made him blush. the other one seemed to enjoy what he was watching, so jisung let his finger slide between his lips until they touched his knuckle. minho smiled.

“you’re enjoying it so much, aren’t you? knowing that im looking at you” he asked. jisung let his finger out his mouth with a little smile. the younger really loved knowing that the other was was staring at him, and minho was already noticing it, even before jisung realized it.

“now close your eyes and put your hand back under your nightgown. are you wearing something under it?” jisung just shook his head. it wasnt cold to wear an undershirt anymore and the elastic trim of his underwear hurt the wound he had on his belly. plus, jisung liked the feeling of being naked under his nightgown.

“fuck, nothing at all?” minho asked, and jisung shook his head again. this time, it was minho who felt chills al over his body.

“oh.. okay. now, close your eyes and stroke your nipple with your wet finger, but do it slowly” jisung hummed and did exactly what minho told him to do. his nipple was really, really sensitive, so it felt really good.

“feels good?”. jisung nodded.

“thats how it’d feel like if i was teasing you with my tongue”. jisung held his breath, picturing that image in his mind while moving the tip of his finger around his nipple. he was feeling an usual warmth between his thighs, the same warmth he felt in the bath at eleven years old, the same warmth he felt reading the messages between minho and felix.

“then i would kiss your chest, your stomach, your thighs”. jisung unconsciously moved his hand where minho said he would leave kisses.

“i would slowly open your legs for me and kiss your inner thighs, that zone is really, really sensitive so it would be so good to hear you whimpering just because im breathing close to it”. and jisung slowly spreaded his legs. his body turned a bit as he was doing it, but his face was still facing his cousin’s phone. his eyes were close and he was just losing himself in minho’s words, letting his body feel what he was never allowed to feel. 

“i guess you never wear shorts, so your skin must be really really pale, right? imagine how good it would look with my bites on it” bites? jisung almost liked the idea of it. maybe it would hurt a little bit, but the scratches he was leaving on the skin of his inner thighs hurt too, and it felt really good. maybe minho’s bites would feel good too. 

“if you look like that just by touching your thighs, i wonder what it would be like if i was there, with my face between your legs, kissing every inch of them” minho could feel jisung breathe becoming heavier, and he could swear he heard a soft moan coming from the phone. 

“you’d need me to touch you between your legs, right? you need that so bad, but it wouldn’t be funny at all to give it to you already. instead, i’d press kisses on your skin until i’m almost touching it, but then i would go back. you would be so pretty, so desperate for me to touch you” jisung could only touch his skin, following was minho was saying. he caressed his skin until he was almost touched his semi erection, only to go back on his thigh. 

“minho.. can i?” he asked. his voice was low, minho wouldn’t have heard him if the earphones’ mic wasn’t above his mouth.

minho wasnt expecting the younger to wait for him to allow him to touch himself since he never mentioned something like that, but he was pleasantly surprised by how jisung was following his words. 

“if you say please”

“please, minho. i need to” jisung wasn’t even thinking. he couldn’t reflect, his mind was turned off. all he cared about was how good he was feeling.

“slowly. just caress it with your fingers for now” and so he did. he slowly stroked his erection, and those light touches felt so good. jisung whimpered and his body twitched without him wanting it to, it was even more intense than that time in the bath, maybe because he was older, or maybe because someone was looking at him now.

he opened his eyes and his vision was a little hazy, and jisung thought it was because the light in his room was really soft, he didn’t know that was what arousal does to you. he immediately looked at the phone and minho smiled at him.

“feels good?” jisung hummed. 

“oh, baby, thats not even close to how good it could feel. is it a little wet?” and jisung noticed that yes, precum was aleeady dripping down his tip. so he nodded.

“already, sungie? we have to go even slower, then. you dont want it to finish so soon, do you?” whispered minho. jisung didnt want it to finish at all, he wanted it to last forever.

“wrap your hand around it and stroke it for me”. he did it really really slow, as minho said, but it was enough to feel really really good. his wetness helped him, lubricating his skin so it felt even better. 

jisung turned towards minho again with his whole body and hid his face in the pillow, letting go of a moan. 

“oh no, please, let me look at you.” minho asked. he loved to look at jisung’s face as it twitched in pleasure, and he knew jisung enjoying being watched in that way.

the younger opened one eye and looked at the phone, while his face was still hid.

“c’mon baby.. don’t you like the idea of me watching you?” jisung didnt answer that question with words, but he did it turning his head towards minho again and closing his eyes. 

“if you like it so much why dont you make me look at you? i mean, not only your face, can you do that for me? only if you want” minho wanted to look at.. his body? jisung’s legs trembled at the thought.

“okay.. wait”. jisung wasnt sure if that was the right choice, but he tried not to think to much and let his instincts take the lead of his body.

so he sat on his own heels, with his legs closed, as he always sits on the floor when he prays. thinking that hes in that same position does nothing but turn him on more. knowing he was doing something so dirty in his super religious house, with his super religious family that was probably reading the bible in the living room, a few meters away from him, turned him on more. he felt so free.

he took the earphone that fell as he moved and put it back in his ear, then, with one shaky hand, he took the phone and leaned it on the pillow in front of him so the camera would film him. 

minho looked at the way the nighgown swaddle the younger’s skin. it was a big nightgown, too big fo jisung’s tiny body. although it was oversized, minho could see the bulge between jisung’s thighs.

“god, you’re so fucking pretty, you know that?” said minho, and jisung giggled. then, he proceeded to stroke his legs again, and it felt really different. knowing that minho was really looking made it feel a hundred times more intense.

then, put his hand under his nightgown, stroking his erection again as he closed his eyes. he did it ever faster than before, and he let go of some soft moans as he opened his legs a little bit. 

minho could barely see the younger’s hand moving on his cock, but it was still one of the hottest things he’s ever seen in his life. seeing how jisung was unconsciously spreading his legs, while his free hand was resting on one of his thighs, squeezing it a little bit, probably not to make too many noises.

“you look so good while touching yourself for me, baby” said minho, and that made jisung open his eyes. minho was staring at him, he was eating him with his eyes and jisung was liking it so much. with his free hand he moved the nightgown from his crotch, letting minho see everything. being so exposed felt so good.

“minho?” jisung whispered, trying not to moan.

“yes, baby?” 

“you didn’t call felix baby in the messages..” said jisung without thinking. minho raised his eyebrows.

“and what did i call him?” teased the older.

“stop, you know what im talking about..” again, he whispered holding back every noise.

“you want me to call you like that? that’s so nasty” said minho, and the tiny little bit of fake disgust in his tone did nothing but make jisung whimper, as he speeded up his hand’s movements. 

“arent you a bit ashamed for asking me to call you a..” minho said, but never finished his sentence. 

or maybe he did, but jisung didn’t hear him. all he could hear was the sound his doorknob did when someone tried to open it.

jisung froze, looking at his own door, thanking himself for locking it before.

“jisung dear, are you okay, why did you lock yourself in your room? open the door, your brother needs to lie down” it was his mum’s voice. jisung looked at his brother’s bed, right next to his, how could he forget about that? he quickly took the phone and whisper a little “sorry” he wasn’t even sure minho heard, before hanging up and hiding the phone, the earphones and the pocket inside his bedside table. he stood up and hoped with all his heart her mom wouldn’t notice his bulge, he walked to the door and opened, rubbing his eye.

“sorry mum, i fell asleep..” he said, while his brother entered his room, jumping on his bed.

“how many times do i have to tell you not to do that?” said his mum, before helping the little boy to lie down, fixing his blankets. jisung walked back to his bed, laying down and facing away from his bedside table.

his mum left a kiss on his brother’s head forehead and on his own. then, when she was about to leave the room, she turned back and walked towards jisung’s nightstand. jisung didnt know why she was doing that, but he couldn’t do anything to stop her, he just closed his eyes, hearing his life falling apart at every step of his mum’s. he was waiting for her to open the drawer where he hid the phone, but she didn’t.

“oh wait.. i left it there” she said, before walking toward his little brother’s nightstand. jisung was about to cry.  
he was so relieved her mum didn’t find out about what he was doing, and he could breath again as he saw her finding his rosary in the drawer of his brother’s bedside table.

“there it is! you already did your evening prayer, right?” she said, looking at jisung.

no, not at all. he did the complete opposite.

“yes, of course” he said. it hurt so much to lie to his family. 

“you better do it too, okay?” she said, looking at his little brother. 

“of course mum!” he said, before climbing off the bed. then, he sit on his heels as jisung did some minutes before when he touched himself in front of minho, and said his prayer.

jisung turned around and let all his emotions out through tears that started running down his face. he barely slept that night, cause guilt was eating him from the inside, and he couldn’t stop asking himself how could he do something like that, but also because his erection didn’t soften even a little bit. he was still so horny, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

when he finally fell asleep, at dawn, he dreamed about a tongue on his nipples, about kisses on his inner thighs and filtyh words whispered to his ear.

and that was all he could think about the next morning. when his mum woke him up, telling him to get ready, the first thing he thought was minho. he thought about what they did last night, he wondered what was minho thinking. he could only think about how good he felt the night before as he showered himself, dressed up and walked with his parents to the church near minho’s old house. when they walked past that house, jisung tried not to look at the windows, but he couldn’t. was he really expecting minho to be there? he giggled at himself for doing that.

when they arrived in front of the church, there was a lot of people like always. kids were playing together, parents were talking with each other, and his schoolmates were pointing at each other and whispering into each other’s ear like always, nothing different from every other sunday morning.

when the bells started playing everyone entered the church and jisung followed his family. he walked with them looking down, lost in his own thoughts. 

“isnt that minho? the one who disappeared away some years ago?” he heard one of his classmates saying. 

he lift his gaze and he saw him. minho was casually leaning with his shoulders on one of the church’s columns, looking around as if he was searching for someone. he was wearing black jeans with weird chains attacked to it and an unbottoned black shirt. when he met jisung’s gaze, the younger held his breath. why was he there? jisung made an imperceptible smile and minho smiled back. 

“how could he show up here after what he did to his family? dressed up like that, no less!” whispered someone as they entered the church. jisung’s family sit at the end if the church in the penultimate line of benches, as they always did. 

jisung didn’t pay attention to the mass at all. all he could think about was minho. he tried to look for him without letting his parents notice, but he couldn’t find his messy black hair between the people in that church. 

then, he heard the door opening. he heard steps echoing in the building, just like the priest’s words. jisung smelled a weird scent, very different from the sweet perfume his mum sometimes used. it was a strong scent, but also a very good one. then he heard someone sitting right behind him, in the last line of benches.

jisung knew it was minho. he heard the sounds of chains moving and that scent could belong to no one but him. minho was sitting behind him and the younger could feel his gaze on him. he suddenly felt really hot, so he took his coat off.

he had this idea of letting his prayer’s sheet fall behind his bench so he would have to turn around to take it and see if minho was really behind him. 

and after some minutes of him asking himself if it was a good idea or not he just did it. he put the little brochure on the sitting next to him and used his fingers to let it fall. he turned around only to find a smiling minho taking the prayer sheets from the floor and handling it back to the younger. from that close he looked even more beautiful, his hair were pulled back and he was wearing a thin line of colored eye pencil. jisung took the sheets and turned around again.

now that he knew minho was there, his heart started beating so fast he was scared his parents would hear it. it was so hard not to turn again, jisung had to fight with his own desires until people started standing up for the communion. jisung stood up too and took the chance to look at minho again, hoping no one would notice, and minho was looking at him too. jisung was one of the firsts in line, cause he thought minho wouldn’t take the communion and he was hoping that, while his family was still in line, he could talk to minho, but when he went back to sit minho wasn’t there. 

luckily, minho was right behind him. they sit back in their places and minho knelt down behind him, as faithful people do when they thank god for the host. now he was so close jisung could feel his breath at the back of his neck. 

“are you okay?” whispered minho. it was the first time minho talked to him in real life and, like the night before, jisung felt shivers all over his skin. he searched for his parents with his gaze, making sure they weren’t looking at him, and he nodded, putting his hand behind his back.

minho saw it and held it, caressing jisung’s skin with his finger. 

“meet me in the bathroom when it ends, okay?” and jisung nodded again, letting go of minho’s hand because his parents were returning back to their sits. 

they knelt down to pray after the communion, so minho took the chance to caress jisung’s back from over his shirt. jisung’s closed his eyes, enjoying those light touches before his parents sat on the bench again.

it took fifteen minutes for the mass to end, and it felt like fifteen hours. it was the longest wait of his life. when it finally ended, jisung left his jacket on the bench on purpose, so he could tell his parents he forgot his jacket as an excuse to go back in the church to meet minho, but when he stood and started to walk away his mum talked.

“jisung dear, dont forget your jacket! its your best one” 

jisung took his jacket and threw a gaze to minho. he had to think about something, he had to make up an excuse to go to the bathroom. so, when they were out of the church he let go of a moan.

“jisung dear, what happened?” asked his mum. he held his belly with one of his hands.

“nothing.. its my wound again, it hurts a little bit, can i go to the bathroom to see if its bleeding or something?” he asked, trying to look a bit hurt, but not too much. he didn’t want to worry them.

“of course, i’ll come with you ” kindly said his mum.

jisung froze. he couldn’t talk as his mum walked him to the bathroom. they walked back into the church and he felt like the pantings and the statues were looking at him, judging him, as if the knew he was about to do something bad. he felt so guilty, but he didn’t know what to do, so he kept walking until he was in front of the bathroom’s door. 

“i’ll wait you here, call me if you need something” his mun said and jisung could breath again. he opened the door and closed it right behind him, and minho was right in front of him. he was sitting on the sink shelf and he was looking at his phone. he raised his gaze and jisung whispered “my mum’s here”, ponting at the door he just closed.

“dont worry” minho whispered and climber off the sink. he walked towards him and jisung didnt move. minho was closer than ever and jisung held his breath. none of them moved their eyes away from each other’s, not even when minho slowly locked the door with the key. 

in their culture, physical contact had to be rare. jisung has never hugged none of his friends, and he remembered well the few times her dad hugged him. unfortunately, jisung loved hugs. whenever he gets one he felt so happy, so safe. besides, he needed to touch minho. he wanted to know how it felt to hold him, to have his hands on his body. it was all he could think about the past night, so he just wrapped his arms around minho’s neck and hugged him, while he smelled his strange scent.

of course, being in minho’s arms felt so good, like when you don’t see a friend for years and the you can hug him again. jisung didn’t know why he felt so many emotions hugging someone he never really talked to, he just knew he needed that hug, and he felt a little bit better with minho’s arms wrapped around his body. he didn’t feel wrong. and minho noticed how tight the younger was holding him, so he gently caressed his hair, trying to reassure him even if he didn’t know what was worrying him.

“hey.. are you sure you’re okay? what happened?” he asked, moving away from the hug just a little bit so he could look at jisung in the eyes. 

“its nothing.. my mum tried to open the door, luckily it was locked.. then she almost found the phone in the nightstand and now she’s right behind this door, it’s just so.. i don’t know, i’m so happy you’re here” jisung’s eyes were almost wet because he was overwhelmed by so many emotions. minho was right in front of him, closer than ever.

minho started leaving kisses on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his jaw, on his neck, and it was like everything was disappearing around them. 

“you did nothing wrong, you know that?” whispered minho, between the kisses, trying to console him. 

“minho.. the thing is, i need to do something wrong” said jisung, without even thinking. while talking, he realized how true those words were; he realized the emotions he felt the night before were the strongest of his life. he never felt so alive. guilt was hurting his stomach, but also made him feel warm in his groin. everything about that, the fact he just lied to his parents, that he was letting a -very hot- almost stranger kiss his neck inside a church’s bathroom while his mum was one or two meters away from him, the consciousness that he was doing something strictly prohibited was halfway between the worst and the best feeling of his life. it was like something was holding his heart tight, but his erection felt tight in his pants, too.

minho looked at him in the eyes and saw the storm of emotions the younger was living, between pleasure and pain, and smiled before rubbing his nose on the other one’s. jisung swallowed hos own saliva as minho passed a thumb on his lower lip, looking at it. 

jisung could only hold his breath as he was feeling, for the first time, the need to kiss someone. if he had to explain that into words he knew he could never. he didn’t know where he felt it, he just knew it felt like years passed before minho leaned a kiss on his lips. it was a soft kiss, a small one, but it was like an hurricane on jisung’s body. he felt chills and warmth all over his skin, he felt his head empty. 

minho passed his tongue on jisung lips and then kissed him again, but this time it wasn’t a small kiss. minho moved his lips on the younger’s, who could only follow his moves in a slow way, afraid of messing up the kiss.

minho sucked on his lower lip, on his tongue, as the kiss became more fast and intense. the younger found himself sitting on the sink shelf, and he didn’t even remember moving. he wrapped his legs aroung minho’s waist and held it, getting closer to minho’s body. the other one’s hands were on his back, caressing it and holding him tight. 

when minho slowly moved away from the kiss jisung’s heart was beating faster than ever. minho started leaving kisses on his neck again, but this time the kisses were wetter and jisung tilted his head back.

“was it wrong enough?” whispered minho on jisung’s wet skin, making him tremble. jisung shook his head, he wanted more, he needed more.

“son, is everything okay?” said his mum from behind the door.

“yes mum, i have to wash the wound a little bit” said jisung, while minho kept kissing his skin. he just moved his hand to open one of the sinks. then, he moved away to look at minho in the eyes and he kissed him again.

“you have to go” said the older, caressing jisung’s cheeks. none of them wanted to separete, but they knew they had to or jisung’s mum would have suspected.

“but we’ll see each other at the church on the river, right?” asked jisung. minho smiled and kissed him again.

“i’ll wait you there” he whispered before moving away. he climbed on one of the sinks to reach the window. he slowly opened it , careful not to let the woman behing the door hear it and he was about to get out, but he looked at jisung for the last time.

“see you tonight” said jisung, with a shy smile.

“see you tonight, baby” said minho. then he winked at him and disappeared behind the window. jisung took a deep breath and climbed off the sinks. he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair. his lips were extremely swollen and he looked like he just fought with someone, his shirt was a mess. he tried to fix it too and smiled at himself. he just kissed someone. and it was the best thing that ever happened to him. how could he feel guilty if he was so happy?

he walked out of the bathroom some minutes later and smiled to his mum, saying he was fine. he felt like he was flying. he just kissed someone! he could still feel minho’s lips over his, and he couldn’t wait to feel them again that night.

“are you okay? uncle sent me here to check if everything was alright” it was felix’s voice. jisung looked at him and smiled.

“felix! i’m fine, my wound bled a little bit” said jisung.

“oh, let me help you then” said felix, helping him to walk by passing an arm under his shoulders as they walked out of the church. jisung’s mum met a friend of her that was in the chorus, and stopped to talk to her after telling jisung and felix they could go.

“are you sure you okay?” asked felix as they walked. jisung came closer to his ear and whispered.

“i was with minho in the bathroom” he said, making felix look at him with shocked eyes.

“i’ll tell you everything later” jisung answer his implicit question.

when they got out of the church everyone was worried about him, but he reassured them. when his mum reached him they all walked back to his house, including felix’s family, cause it was tradition for them to eat together on sundays.

felix and jisung set the table as always, while their brothers were playing as always, their dads were talking in the living room as always and their mums were cooking as always. they talked about usual things, but they looked at each other in a different way. felix was dying to know what happened.

“uncles, did jisung tell you about the camping tonight?” felix said in the middle of the lunch. 

“what camping?” asked jisung’s mum.

“oh im so careless, i forgot to tell you” said jisung, knowing exactly what felix was doing.

“our school organized a camping tonight since there will be the meteor shower, they do it often but it was only for our class, tonight they invited all the school” felix said. he always used this excuse to go to the little church (not) to watch the stars.

“please, dad, can i go? its near the old church on the river, its not so far away and you know i love looking at stars!” said jisung. 

“but your wound.. you didnt recover yet” said his mum, with a worry voice.

“my wound is fine, it just bled a little bit, besides i dont have to move too much and felix will be with me, if something wrong happens he will help me” said jisung, and felix nodded.

“fine, you can go” said his dad. jisung thanked him a lot and felix winked at him. he was so happy.

after the lunch, jisung and felix helped their mums and then everyone decided to go for a walk, but the two boys said they wanted to pack their things and search for jisung’s sleeping bag. ten minutes later, they were alone.

“okay, now you will tell me everything” said felix as soon as his dad closed the door. jisung took his hand and climbed the stairs, entering his room. he walked to his nightstand and took the phone, handing it to felix.

“oh it was here? i thought i lost it” said felix taking it. jisung sit on his bed and invited felix to do the same.

“i found it yesterday and i saw a message from minho. i read.. i mean, he called, he.. video called? and we talked. and then we did one thing” said jisung. he didn’t want felix to know he read his messages and he didn’t even know how to tell him what happened.

“oh god, please tell me its what in thinking about” said felix. he looked so curious and shocked, he eyes looked very big. it made jisung laugh.

“i.. yes. we did that. like... he told me what to do and i.. did? but then-“

“okay no, wait one moment now. you sexted with him, you had sex.. in the video call? you?” felix interrupted him. jisung blushed and covered his face, “oh my god, oh my god? jisung, you... never told me you liked boys?”

“i don’t know, i like both boys and girls i think.. i like when they’re strong, you know? anyways yes, while we were.. you know, my mum opened the door, it was locked but i had to hide the phone and open it, and this morning he was at the church, he sat behind me and we met in the bathroom and then we..” jisung said, playing with his blankets.

“you what?” said felix. he looked even more excited than jisung. he looked like he was about to jump all over the room.

“we.. kissed. and he said we’ll meet tonight” said jisung, with a really big smile.

“oh my god. oh my god! my little cousin!” said felix, hugging the older.

“i’m older than you!” replied jisung with a pout, but felix ignored him.

“you kissed a boy! no, you didnt just kiss boy, you kissed minho, lee minho! the one every family kept their sons away from! you kissed him in the church’s bathroom, you’re a whole bad boy! im so proud of you” said felix, making jisung giggle.

“you met him yesterday and you kissed him already, i’ve known seungmin since kindergarten and i had the courage to talk to him only one week ago after three years of me crushing on him! you’re the best, everyone will be so envy of you tonight, you kissed the lee minho! half of the kids in our school has a crush on him, jisung, and you kissed him! you’re a fucking legend!” said felix taking jisung’s face in his hands, kissing his forehead. jisung laughed, he was sure it wasn’t as felix was saying. he was just overreacting.

“seungmin? that boy in your class?” asked jisung.

“oh, yes, he looks like the son every amish parents would want, right? i’ve had a crush on him for years, really, so when i found out he used to go to the church on sunday nights i went too, and found out he’s not just the softest boy ever, but also the hottest, like... the hottest person alive. hes so wild i love him” said felix, with heart eyes. jisung laughted again, shaking his head.

“anyways! we have to choose what you’ll wear tonight for your date” said felix, standing up.

“its not a date..” said jisung, standing up too.

“of course it is, and you have to be pretty, c’mon”

felix had a lot of clothes jisung has never seen, they were really similar to what minho was wearing that morning. jisung on felix’s bed, looking at those weird clothes in a box felix kept under his bed.

“i bought these things with minho telling my mum i had to do an excursion cause i needed to look good to talk to seungmin” said felix as jisung took some black pants with a lot of pockets out of the box.

then, felix took his phone and noticed he had some notifications. he had a lost video call from minho, so he called him. when he picked up he was in his car.

“lixie, hi! where’s jisung?” said minho and when jisung heard him he immediately blushed.

“excuse me? why would you ask me about him? you haven’t talked with your best friend for three days, you see him and you ask him about his cousin? im like, so much offended?” said lixie, trying to look as he was hurt, but he also couldn’t hid his smile at minho’s words

“sorry, lixie, i have a lot of things to tell you” said minho, thinking felix didn’t know.

“i already know about you making out with my innocent cousin in the church’s bathroom, this boy right here told me everything” said felix, turning the camera so minho could see him. jisung noticed and took one of the shirts in felix’s box to cover himself.

“oh, hi jisungie” said minho with a big smile. jisung uncovered his eyes and looked at the camera.

“hi..” he said, with a shy voice.

“okay, okay, you guys are cute or whatever, stop flirting while i’m here” said felix, making both of them giggle.

“what are you two doing?” asked minho.

“we’re choosing what to wear for our dates, and you?” said minho, while jisung was still looking in the box.

“i’m going to buy the tents you guys asked, i wanted to go this morning but i was a little busy” said minho, making jisung blush even more than before.

“i can’t believe my best friend and my cousin are the second best couple in the world” said felix, and jisung was waiting for minho tell him how dumb he is.

“well, maybe we’ll be. whos the first?” jisung held his breath. his heart was beating so fast.

“me and seungmin, of course. we were about to kiss yesterday in the cupboard” 

“but then you woke up?” teased minho.

“but then the bells rang, idiot” said felix. 

“jisungie, do you believe him?” asked minho.

“nah, i dont think we should believe him” said jisung.

“oh my god, you two! you’ll see im saying the truth when we’ll make out all night tonight”

“well... i don’t think we will see it” said jisung, and felix gasped.

“oh my god, what did you do to my cousin?” said then the blonde boy, looking at the boy behind the screen.

jisung and minho both laughed.

“now jisung will try some clothes and you’re now allowed to look” said felix.

“we’re not marrying, lixie” giggled minho, turning off the car as he parked it.

“buy the tents now, we’ll see you tonight” said felix.

“okay, bye lix” 

“bye idiot”

“bye baby” 

jisung lifted his gaze. minho was talking to him, right?

“oh.. bye, minho” said jisung with a big smile.

when felix hang up he couldn’t stop saying how cute they were, and jisung couldn’t stop smiling.

“try these pants, minho lended me them. he will love to see his clothes on you” said felix when jisung took some black pants with a lot of pockets out of the box.

jisung stood up and took his pants off, and the he wore those, but they were too big for his petite body. he was about to take them off but felix stopped him.

“okay, wait, let try with this” said the older, standing up and putting a belt around jisung pants. he closed it, putting the pants higher than usual, on jisung’s waist, where girls usually have the elastic of their skirts.

“in this way its not even on my wound. i like it” said jisung, smiling. felix then took a hoodie he cut it to make it shorter and hand it to jisung. the boy wore it and looked at himself. he looked really, really pretty. he loved those clothes and how tiny his body seemed.

“i like it” said jisung, nodding.

“you look really really good, jisungie. its my turn now!” said felix. they spent all day searching for the right outfit for felix, laughing and joking together.

felix decided to wear some skinny jeans and a really big hoodie, then they put everything in felix’s backpack and jisung went back to his house, packing his backpack too, with extra blankets in case it was too cold. he then searched for his sleeping bag in the garage.

he ate with his family and sit with them in the living room, waiting for felix to knock his door. it was a really long wait, but felix finally arrived. they said goodnight to jisung’s family and his parents told him to get back home if something bad happened. they looked a little worried, but the boy reassure then with a smile. it was one of the happiest smiles he ever did, his parents thought, he looked so happy so they just let him go.

felix and jisung hid behind an old house and changed their clothes. they couldn’t stop smiling and they were so excited. when they changed their clothes and put them in their backpacks, felix hugged jisung. it was really weird of him. of course they loved each other, felix was one of the closest friend jisung had, or so he thought. in that hug he realized how they never really talked about how they felt. everything was so influenced by their traditions, their religion, their culture. jisung realized in that hug how he spent his life in a cage made by rules to appear perfect, how superficial his life was. and he didn’t want to live like that anymore, now that he knew how many things and emotions he could feel.

“jisung.. do you ever feel like this is not your place?" asked felix in the hug. none of them wanted to move away from it, so they just hugged for all the times they couldn’t before.

“i started to realizing it when i was in the hospital, i had a roommate and i started asking myself questions. for all my life ive had a feeling, and maybe it could sound stupid but... this thing with minho, its making me realize how bad i want to run away from here. not just because we’re having.. something. but we talked, and he seems so free” said jisung and felix held him even tighter.

“jisung, let me promise you one thing. i don’t how it will end up between me and seungmin or between you and minho, but from now on we will be ourselves, just like we did today, i want you to tell me how you feel and i will do the same with you. and one day, maybe tomorrow or maybe in a month, we will see the world together” felix talked like he never did before. jisung noticed that something changed in him, and now he knew he was just being himself. and this felix was way better than the quiet and calm one, the one who seemed perfect. 

jisung moved away just to do a pinky promise with felix.

“we will run away together” said jisung, with a big smile, and felix smiled back before he started walking, still holding jisung’s pinky. they walked in the city’s streets and then reached the river while felix explained the other boy what usually happens to this parties. jisung could see the church from far away. when they entered it, he could see more or less twenty people sit around a some coolers. someone was smoking, someone was singing. jisung recognized them all, they were all from his school. he also recognized minho who was sitting with them, looking like he was arguing.

“you didn’t give me the money, i just bought the tents for the people who payed. everyone else can sleep in the river for all i care. you can try sleeping five in a single tent, but if you break it i wont give a fuck” jisung could hear minho saying in a jokingly way and other people complaining.

felix cleares his voice, trying to have everyone’s attention on himself.

“ladies and gentlemen may i present you my cousin. the boy who made it. the boy.. who won lee minho’s heart!” said felix, putting jisung’s hand up as if he won a game or something. everyone looked to shocked, was it really that rare to see minho liking someone or knowing he kissed someone?

“a round of applause for him, please” said the blonde boy, making jisung blush as he tried to tell everyone not to do it. but they did it anyway, telling him how cool he was. jisung felt so embarrassed but he was also smiling, he liked the idea of being one of the few who could kiss minho. it made him feel special.

“you finished all the lemon beers?” asked felix with a shocked look. someone nodded.

“oh my god, i’m gonna kill you all” said felix, and jisung giggled, looking at minho. the older smiled and invited him to sit on the church stairs with him, some meters away from everyone.

“felix gave you my jeans” minho said, drinking his apple juice from a little carton with a straw. not the hottest thing in the world, but it made jisung smile. it was cute.

“yeah.. sorry. he insisted” jisung said, looking at his cousin who was joking around with seungmin. he looked really happy.

“why being sorry when you look that pretty?” said minho, looking at jisung’s body even if he already checked him out when his cousin was embarrassing him.

“i like it too, usually girls wear pants and skirts this high but.. why only them? why can’t i wear a skirt?” said jisung.

“it’s so stupid, right? don’t worry, some people outside don’t get it yet, but if you wore a skirt here they would lock in your room for months, outside they would just give you disgusted looks, maybe” said minho.

“do you think i’d look good in a skirt?” asked jisung in a joking way, but the only though sent shivers down minho’s spine.

“im sure you would, i will take you to buy one sometime. i mean, if you want to” said minho, with a big smile.

“minho.. is it really that hard to kiss you?” asked jisung. he was trying to find a reason why minho would do what he did the day before or that morning but since it was a rare thing for him to do, there was no reason, besides..

“if i dont like someone, yes, im not the type to kiss someone just because” said minho, playing with some threads of jisung’s pants that were distressed on the knee.

“and you.. like me?” asked jisung, playing with his sleeves.

“oh you dont even know”, said minho making jisung smile, “i don’t know why, you never know why, but i had the biggest crush on you until i left. thats how i knew i was gay, cause my heart started beating so fast when i saw you at school, and in these cases you always try to tell yourself its just admiration since you were so beautiful, but it wasnt. when i ran away i thought i forget about that, but than yesterday i saw you and i felt like in the school corridors, i also thought i did a mistake by asking you to touch yourself, maybe it was too rushed, so sorry if i..” said minho, still playing with that thread with his eyes on it until jisung took his hand, making him lift his gaze.

“minho.. do you think id do that if i didn’t wanted to? i could just hang up and never talk to you again” said jisung, intertwining their fingers. minho was feeling insecure, and he wasnt afraid to show it. he was so different from the night before, and jisung didnt know if he liked more the hot one or the one who just opened his heart to him.

“so you didnt regret it, right?” asked minho.

“i wouldn’t be here in that case, right?” jisung said. knowing minho liked him that much was making him feel good, and also asking himsef if the reason why he always looked at him, envying him for his way to live his live, was that maybe, jusy a little bit, he liked him too.

“so you wouldn’t mind if we.. i dont know, kept talking, i can give my old phone and we could talk whenever you can, and then we could make out on sundays in the church’s bathroom” he said minho before leaving a kiss in jisung’s hand.

“i don’t know, i have to think about it” said jisung while taking minho’s juice carton, drinking from it with a little smile.

“people here usually do that with cigarettes, and we’re exchanging a juice carton” said minho, giggling.

“and what else do they do?” asked jisung, caressing the older’s hand.

“well nothing, except for drinking and fucking in the confessional” said minho.

“hey lovebirds, we have to set up the tents, stop flirting and come with us” said felix, while everyone was standing up. seungmin had one arm around his waist and he was whispering something to his ear, something that made him giggle. jisung stood up too, not letting go of minho’s hand.

“okay, but first i have to go to the bathroom, minho was telling him where it is” and then he looked at minho, who started walking to the side of the church.

“okay.. no, wait one moment, you’ve spent your sundays here since you were 3 months old until last year, you know exactly where the bathroom is!” said felix as minho and jisung walked away giggling.

then minho kept walking in a corridor, at the end of which there was the bathroom, but jisung had something else in his mind. he stopped and leaned his back in the confessional door, and he pulled minho closer. they kissed again, and they kissed as if years passed since the last time they did it. jisung bit minho’s lower lip like he remembered minho did with his own, and then he stopped to kiss minho’s neck for the first time, focusing in the zones he remembered feeling more sensitive to minho’s kisses.

“what are you trying to telling me, kissing me on the confessional door knowing what people do inside of it?” asked minho, enjoying jisung’s lips on his skin. he wanted to be sure of what he thought jisung was trying to tell him.

“what do you think?” jisung whispered near his ear, and minho opened the door, gently pushing him inside of the confessional.

jisung smiled and sit on the shelf where there was always a sheet taped on it, with a pray you have to say to ask for forgiveness when you sin. and jisung sinned, he sinned so much, kissing minho roughly with his needy lips always searching for the older’s, sucking in them and moaning on them everytime minho would pass his hands on his legs. and after he sinned kissing minho, as his parents taught him to do, he prayed.

“please” he whispered, as minho was kissing his neck as he loved to do.

“sssh” giggled minho, sliding one hand inside of jisung’s crop top to hold his waist.

“minho, please, touch me. please..” jisung softly whined.

“did you cum yesterday night?” asked minho, as if he was ignoring jisung words. the younger just shook his head.

“oh, really, baby? you must feel so frustrated now, then, right? well, you already know what to do, dont you?” minho said, looking in jisung’s eyes with a filthy smile. 

jisung had to think about it only for a few seconds, cause he was too aroused he didn’t want to wait a minute more. he started unbuttoning his pants, before minho talked.

“what did i tell you yesterday? you have to start caressing your tighs, you can’t just touch there yet, you have to feel your skin trembling under your hand before ill let you touch yourself for me” he whispered those words to his ear, and they went straight to his crotch.

“but i need to..” said jisung, already a panting mess. he was caressing his inner tigh as minho said.

“oh, i know, and that’s why you’ll wait. cause you look so cute when you need to touch your little cock, but you dont do it just because im telling you not to. i dont even need to touch you, i just have to talk and you’ll spread your pretty legs for me” -and jisung slowly opened his legs, caressing himself from over the jeans- “, i bet you wouldn’t even need to be tied up, right? you would stay still, with your hands over your head, letting me fuck you until you really wouldn’t be able to move? you’d be such a good boy for me, right?” minho whispered to jisung’s ear and the younger leaned his forehead on his shoulders, shivers making his body shake. jisung couldn’t talk, he just put his hand on minho’s and took it on his leg, trying to guide his hand between his thighs. minho was trying so bad to remain calm, but jisung lookes and felt so good, his body twitching in pleasure only a few centimeters away from him, his pretty moans that minho could hear so well, since jisung’s head was still on his shoulder. and he also couldn’t wait to see jisung getting off right in front of him. so he just unbottoned jisung’s jeans and told him to “do it”.

jisung was so impatient so he didn’t wait one second more and slid one hand inside his jeans and underwear, touching his needy erection, wrapping his sweaty hand around it and moving it in inexperienced moves, not knowing where it would feel better, just desperately chasing pleasure. minho let him play with himself, staring at him, catching every detail of how jisung’s body was when he was turned on, how he moved, how he held onto the confessional’s shelf when he randomly pressed harder on one of his veins, and he felt so good he had to stop for one seconds, just to start moving his hand faster right after.

jisung was about to cum, and he couldn’t even hid it. minho didnt want to risk, knowing he wasn’t used to that overwhelming feeling, so he..

“stop” minho said, looking in jisung’s teary eyes. the younger shook his head and minho kissed him, sucking on his upper lip like jisung seemed to like.

“be a good boy for me. stop” and jisung stopped with a whimper, crushing down in minho’s shoulders agan and holding onto the shelf with his other hand, too.

minho guided him off the shelf and made him sit on the little stool in that little confessional. he then kneeled down in front of him and started kissing his neck, and jisung tilted his head back to give minho more access to his neck. minho slid his hands under jisung’s sweatshirt and took it off, so he could kiss his chest, too. he played with nipples, licking and kissing them, making jisung arch his back and pant.

minho then kept kissing jisung’s skin, going down on his stomach and pulling his jeans down. when he took them off, jisung spreaded his legs, begging minho to touch him with his whimpers. minho giggled at jisung’s eagerness and started kissing his inner thighs, biting them and leaving marks on them. jisung was a moaning mess, he needed more, and he loved that minho wasn’t giving to him.

“look at you, baby, taking all this teasing without even complaining. you like it so much, dont you?” and jisung nodded, helpless, not knowing how to talk. he could only let minho do to him everything he wanted, whimplering for more, feeling his dick twitch everytime minho talked. minho gently pulled jisung’s boxer down, leaving one little kiss on jisung’s red, pulsing erection, and that was enough for him to moan.

the younger was so overwhelmed and turned on not only because minho was between his legs, leaving kisses on his little cock, but also because he was in a church. the thought of being in such a sacred place doing something so sinful was making him go crazy. last but not least, minho’s words was making him tremble. the way minho was talking with his low voice, the names minho was calling him, everything was just so good. jisung felt good, he really did. but that was nothing compared to when minho wrapped his lips around jisung’s erection, making it slide into his mouth and sucking it while slowly pulling off. jisung looked down with teary eyes and saw minho swallowing his sensitive cock again. he felt his whole body shaked by pleasure as minho looked at him in the eyes with a little smile, using one of his hands to hold the base of his erection and his balls as he was sucking him off. 

they then heard voices, the others were in the church again. minho smiled and speeded up his movements, but hasn’t sucked someone off in a while, so he accidentally closed his mouth too much and scratched jisung’s skin with his teeth. jisung let go of a loud moan and minho immediately pulled back.

“sorry, baby, i..” minho said, looking at the younger, but he was interrupted but jisung, who shook his head. 

“no? no.. what?” asked minho. jisung didn’t know hot to say that was the most pleasant thing he ever felt in his life, but his face and whimpers talled for him.

“oh, really, baby? and what if i?..” said minho, using his free hand to jerk jisung off. the thing is, that hand was full of rings, and that was one in particular which was an adjustable one, so it wasnt closed, and that made jisung cry in pleasure as it was scratching his sensitive skin. tears were streaming down his cheeks as he was holding his moaning in high pitch, lost in pleasure and pain blending together to make him like never before. and minho looked at him, looked at his body trembling. he’s never seen someone so fucked. jisung looked down at him and minho smiled, leaving some kissing on his lips so jisung could moan inside his mouth. minho held his cock tigher and moved his hand faster, and jisung leaned his forehead on minho’s shoulder as he was moaning even louder, so close to the climax.

“baby, do you want everyone to hear you?” asked minho, whispering near jisung’s ear.

“no..” said jisung with a weak voice, looking at how minho touching him.

“well, stop moaning like a fucking whore, then” whispered minho, remember when jisung asked him to call him like that the night before. the younger froze and held his breath, and then he felt something touching his cheek. he closed his eyes as he was cumming feeling like his body was being drained, feeling pleasure everywhere, from his legs to the back of his mouth. he kept panting as minho kept moving his hand, slowing down, caressing his ear. his orgasm last so long and it felt hours until minho lifted his head, putting an hand on his cheeks. then the older boy saw jisung’s cum dripping down jisung’s cheeks and lips on his naked chest. he had cummed on himself.

minho just stared at him, wiping the load off his eyes so jisung could open them. 

“minho..” jisung whispered, some seconds after opening his eyes.

“yes?” minho said. the younger looked down to his crotch, looking how hard he was because of what they just did. jisung climbed off the stool and minho moved back to make some space for him. jisung leaned his head on minho’s shoulder and leaned his hand on minho’s leg.

“baby, you dont have to if you’re too tired” said minho with a caring face. jisung still had to recover from his first orgasm, minho didn’t want him to feel obligated to do it. 

jisung took one of minho’s hands to bring it near his face. he guided minho’s thumb to his lips, covered in his own cum.

“minho... i want yours too” jisung whispered, and it took one second for minho to understand what jisung was saying. he smiled and kissed him, tasting his salty cum and sweet lips. he let the boy wrap his hands around his cock and touch him as they were slowly kissing. minho pulled off just to tell jisung how good he was doing or to tell him to go faster, and jisung did as minho asked.

“baby, wait, ‘m so close” minho and jisung slowed down just to let minho stand up. some seconds after, minho came on jisung’s face. jisung kept his eyes open, looking at minho as he was slowly opening his mouth to swallow minho semen, standing up too. they kissed again, tasting each other in a slow kiss. 

jisung felt really happy twice in his life. 

of course he felt happy many other times, but there was this time, the first time he saw the sea, one day, two or three years before, when his family visited some distant relatives in a amish village which stood 5 minutes away from the beach. he always thought he would never that happy anymore.

he has to change his mind, though, when he fell asleep in a camping tent that night, in minho’s arms, the boy who just made him feel so good and so happy, thinking about the day he will finally run away with minho and felix, who was currently covering his moans while doing god know what with seungmin in the tent next to theirs. that night, falling asleep with minho’s earphones not to hear his cousing fucking, the devil kidnapped jisung, too, but he could swear it felt like heaven.


End file.
